Centorea Shianus
" I don't know if I can help you, Master Alon Cohen. This is beyond my sword. " --'Centorea Shianus, after having her cure denied by Hanzo Hasashi. Centorea Shianus is a Centaur owned by alon cohen with the sole purpose of training defeating Hanzo Hasashi and the red ninja we call Ermac in physical combat. But, as it is told in the book of the Killer God:﻿ Ermac is not of this realm and is immortal. Centorea also appears in the book The Mercy side. It is unknown where Cerea gets her immense power from, but it is said that his power is possibly derived from the all-powerful Liu Kang she keeps with her at all times. It is also possible that Cerea is a genetic hybrid or subspecies of a race of ancient Cohen Ancestors known as the Lin Kueis. As a being of near perfection, many claim that Cerea has the strength of a thousand Shaolins and the stamina of hundreds of Speed Gods. Such was her power that he was able to bully our Dark Lord, Ermac, in college and later slayed him with her sword (although the Can may have amplified her chromosome power). Some even call him Our Great And Young Light Lord. Cerea has been speculated to have bullied Ermac during his youth, making Cerea possibly responsible of Ermac being the lunatic mess he is today. Cerea appears to be one of only 2 other beings in the Alon Cohen Universe able to display power that equals that of the dark lord Ermac. (Including the Thunder God, Raiden) She is speculated to have the highest chromosome level of all beings in the universe. Her force is so strong that he can throw a 469-pound hunk of lead at someone and have pieces of it fly off. She is tied with the Shaolin, Liu Kang for being one of the strongest beings left. Tier: 9-B Name: Centorea Shianus, nicknamed "Cerea" by Kimihito Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship Attack Potency: Wall level (Dented a steel door by ramming into it, destroyed a Semi-Truck by jumping on it) Speed: Superhuman (Top running speed at 60 km/h) with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Sliced multiple bottles at the same time) Lifting Strength: Likely''' Peak Human''' or Class 1 (Can carry Miia, who weighs at least 400 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee range, higher with bow Standard Equipment: Two Dull Claymore, Bow, and Arrows, Lance, Shield, Armor Intelligence: Average, but skilled as a fighter Weaknesses: Her honor can get in her way Feats: * Rammed into an Iron Door, leaving a big dent in it. * Regularly busts through walls and tables. * Stomped a semi-truck into exploding. * Cleanly cut a wooden door into pieces with her dull Claymore. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Centaur physiology ** Superhuman Strength: Centorea possesses great strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Miia and Mero with one hand each. She is also strong enough to use a log as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconscious. She also displayed her strength during the full moon, when she broke the table and the floor by just stomping on it with a single hoof. ** Superhuman Speed: She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding scooter while carrying a full grown human on her back. Her top speed is said to be 60 km/h (37.2823 mph). ** Superhuman Durability: Centorea is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticeable effect on her. * Swordsmanship: Centorea is quite adept at swordplay, and is capable of making multiple rapid and precise slashes. This, combined with her strength, makes her capable of easily slashing through several plastic water gallons with a dulled sword, and cutting doors to pieces. She is skilled and strong enough to easily wield a two-handed Claymore with only one hand. Her skills extend to other bladed tools as well, as she was able to use two sickles to fully shear a Pan Faun in just a few fast slashes. * Archery: She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Papi to the wall with precise aim. Sixth Sense Cerea seems to have a sixth sense, being that she can almost always predict danger, invaders, and spreading diseases moments before they attack. She warned Alon about many dangers during his rants such as the Mustard Gas, The Common Cold, etc. Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Females